Klavier
by Schlitz-Kehle
Summary: He didn't only love the way Roderich played for him, he worshipped it. Envy and loathing suddenly ripped at the edges of his heart when he thought of the times Roderich had played for Elizabeta. How obediently the Hungarian stood behind him, how lovingly she looked at him as he played, how close she was to him. It made Gilbert sick in the head.


"Gilbert, open the door." Elizabeta asked the Prussian with tear filled eyes. Gilbert, who was blocking the locked door with his own body, shook his head, staring into the eyes of his bruder, who stood behind Elizabeta, with panic-stricken eyes.  
Ludwig glared back at his elder bruder, shaking slightly as he tried to control his anger.

"Unlock it. And open it. _Now_." He growled deeply, only making Gilbert cling closer to the door, as if trying to meld with it.

"Nein." He spoke sharply, his crimson eyes staring at the faces of the two who were the closest to him.

He couldn't let them see what he did out of selfishness. He couldn't let them see what a monster he had become. He couldn't let them see what was behind the door.

Elizabeta burst out into tears and Ludwig stormed forward, trying to force Gilbert away from the door.

"Verdammt, Gilbert! Move!" He shouted. Gilbert screwed his eyes shut, his heart beating rampantly against his rib cage.

"Please! Don't!" He shouted back desperately, clinging to door with the tips of his nails.

Elizabeta helped Ludwig shove Gilbert away from it and the German kicked it down, the door slamming open off its hinges.

Gilbert, now on the floor, went pale and he scooted back, too afraid to move.

In the room behind the door was a piano. By the looks of it, it hadn't been played in an eternity. The keys were dusted, the strings were out of tune... But what the two nations before Gilbert had noticed was...

Elizabeta fell to her knees, wailing in agony, hiding her face.

Ludwig was quick to turn around to face his older bruder and he stormed towards him, the expression on his face menacing.

"You sick bastard!" He screamed and he began to pound him with his fists.

Gilbert screamed out in pain, covering his face. Elizabeta grabbed Ludwig's arm, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ludwig! Stop!"

But he wouldn't. He kept on pounding harder and harder to the point in which bones were snapping. The Prussian winced, tears rolling down his cheeks from his tightly shut eyes.

"Please!" Elizabeta sobbed, digging her nails into the German nation's muscular arm, trying to tug it away from Gilbert's body.

_What had happened to cause this?_

_Pale, nimble fingers brushed across the keys of the piano lovingly, the tunes of the keys mixing along with the others in harmony. The owner of the piano pressed the keys lovingly, compassion for the instrument in his lavender eyes._

_Behind him stood Gilbert, who watched him press the keys with equal compassion. In truth, Gilbert found himself to be in love with the emotional pianist. He just knew that the pianist himself felt the same way. Gilbert closed his eyes, letting his consciousness drift away with every press of the keys. The pianist stopped upon noticing his state, looking over his shoulder at the Prussian._

"_Gilbert?"_

_Said man's ruby eyes snapped open and he smirked._

"_Yes, Roderich?"_

_The Austrian gently pulled the key cover over the keys to Gilbert's dismay, causing him to frown slightly._

"_Are you alright? You seem to be quite tired."_

_Gilbert sighed and stepped closer to Roderich, resting his hands upon his shoulders, causing the Austrian to tense slightly._

"_Ja, I am fine." Gilbert laughed. "Your piano just soothes me."_

_Roderich began to smile, resting back against Gilbert._

"_Oh? In what way does my music effect you?"_

_Gilbert can tell by the way Roderich spoke that he was pleased with Gilbert for finding pleasure in his music._

_The Prussian nation's smile grew and he looked down at Roderich lovingly. _

"_Many ways, Roderich. Many. Many fleeting effects." _

_Roderich smiled, causing Gilbert's heart to skip a beat, and he tilted his head back, now staring back up into the ruby pools of Gilbert's eyes._

"_I am pleased."_

_Gilbert chuckled a bit and leaned down, pressing his lips against Roderich's gently. He was aware of the skilled pianist's hands tangling in his platinum blond hair, but he didn't care. Gilbert broke away, smiling when he saw the crimson flush in Roderich's pale cheeks._

"_Ich liebe dich, Roderich."_

_Roderich's smile grew and he rested his hands on top of the ones on his shoulders, gazing up into the Prussian's eyes lovingly._

_Gilbert removed his hands from the Austrian's shoulders and took a seat on the bench next to him, running pale fingertips over the top of the key cover, staring down at it._

"_I love the way you play for me." He murmured, never tearing his gaze from the piano before him. He didn't only love the way Roderich played for him, he _worshipped _it. Envy and loathing suddenly ripped at the edges of his heart when he thought of the times Roderich had played for Elizabeta. How obediently the Hungarian stood behind him, how lovingly she looked at him as he played, how close she was to him. It made Gilbert sick in the head when he realized he wasn't the only one. Something in him snapped upon the realization. He would have to have Roderich in way where nobody else but him can have him._

_His hand froze and Roderich took notice before he did._

_Gilbert felt cheated._

_The Prussian looked up at Roderich, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Do you love me, Roderich?"_

_Roderich's expression filled with confusion and he chuckled slightly as he took Gilbert's hands in his._

"_Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"_

_Gilbert looked away, refusing to look back up._

"_...You never say it back. You just wear that damn smile." The tone in his voice was sharper than any knife. "Shit, you loved Elizabeta all along, haven't you?"_

_Roderich removed his hands from Gilbert's and her furrowed his own eyebrows._

"_I love her, but not as much as I love you. What the hell is wrong with you? What made you decide to act like this?"_

_Gilbert abruptly stood up, his eyes dulled and his expression emotionless._

_Roderich stared up in surprise as well as fear._

"_...Gilbert?"_

_The Prussian slammed him up against the piano, causing the bench upon which the Austrian used to sit on to topple over to the floor._

_Roderich released a grunt of pain as he glared up Gilbert through the lenses of his glasses. Gilbert glared back._

"_I'm not the only one you love. I can't live with that." His pale hands moved up to Roderich's throat, his fingers wrapping around it firmly._

_Roderich's eyes widened, filled with nothing but betrayal and fear._

"_What are you planning-" He was cut off when Gilbert began to squeeze, his air passage closed. He coughed and sputtered for air, gripping at the Prussian's hands._

"_Gilbert! Please!" He coughed, shaking slightly. Gilbert did nothing but glare into the eyes of his lover as he strangled him to death. _

_Roderich kicked Gilbert in the shin, causing him to let go with a low grunt, and he ran out of the room, heading to the door with tears in his eyes. He tried to catch his breath as he ran, making running all the more difficult. He stumbled a few times, hearing angry footsteps close behind him._

_Gilbert grabbed his pocket knife from the table he had been sharpening it as he closed in on the Austrian._

_By the time Roderich reached the door, it was too late._

_His lavender eyes shot open and the breath rushed out of him and he was stabbed in the back. He fell to the floor, gasping for air as one of his lungs were punctured. The Prussian climbed on top of him, flipping Roderich over so he was forced to look into the eyes of his killer._

_Roderich coughed up blood, dirtying the front of his once clean white button up shirt._

"_G-Gilbert... wh-why...?" He whispered. Gilbert didn't answer, raising the knife high above his head. Roderich stared up at it in fear._

_Gilbert closed his eyes, his expression appearing to be peaceful._

"_...I can't allow you to play for anyone anymore." He opened his eyes, now staring down at his victim with a twisted look in his crazed eyes. "...You'll play for me, and me alone from now on." He brought the knife down upon the Austrian's chest, screams and desperate gasps for air echoing off from the walls of the house._

_Once the evil deed had been done, Gilbert stood up, his whole entire body drenched in Roderich's blood. His equally crimson eyes stared down at the corpse of his lover with tear filled eyes, the knife in which he held clattering to the floor._

"_...Ich liebe dich." He whispered, lifting Roderich's limp body up into his arms, the limbs of the Austrian dangling as he was lifted up. Gilbert stared down into the forever open eyes of Roderich as he carried him to the room where the piano sat, laying him on top of it carefully. Tears rolled down Gilbert's blood-splattered cheeks as he kissed Roderich's motionless lips for the last time. He turned from the piano, wiping his lips as he walked out of the room. Now standing in the doorway, he took a hold of the door and slowly shut it, the hinges squealing as it closed. Gilbert took a key from his pocket and locked it, turning from the door. For days, he stood in front of the door with his eyes closed, ignoring the phone calls he's been receiving, hearing the voice mails of worried friends clearly from the kitchen as the phone played it for him. But he never heard them over the sounds of the piano playing. He ignored his needs for food and water, the anxiety within him too much to bare. He found himself growing ill from the death and sorrow that swarmed around his well-being for his selfish, jealous-filled mistake. He had been jealous of the closeness Roderich had with others, and decided to make it so that Roderich was his, and his alone._

_His eyes shot open when he heard the sounds of the front door opening. He gasped and pressed his back against the door, guarding it in a way so it wouldn't be able to be opened. He refused to move from the door._

_He heard the gasps and screams of surprise from the two nations who had stepped into the blood stained household in which both he and Roderich shared._

_Ludwig and Elizabeta walked into the room where Gilbert stood, both of them staring at him curiously. Ludwig narrowed his eyes while Elizabeta's began to fill with tears. They both stopped two feet in front of him._

"Gilbert, open the door." Elizabeta asked the Prussian with tear filled eyes. Gilbert, who was blocking the locked door with his own body, shook his head, staring into the eyes of his bruder, who stood behind Elizabeta, with panic-stricken eyes.  
Ludwig glared back at his elder bruder, shaking slightly as he tried to control his anger.

"Unlock it. And open it. Now." He growled deeply, only making Gilbert cling closer to the door, as if trying to meld with it.

"Nein." He spoke sharply, his crimson eyes staring at the faces of the two who were the closest to him.

He couldn't let them see what he did out of selfishness. He couldn't let them see what a monster he had become. He couldn't let them see what was behind the door.

Elizabeta burst out into tears and Ludwig stormed forward, trying to force Gilbert away from the door.

"Verdammt, Gilbert! Move!" He shouted. Gilbert screwed his eyes shut, his heart beating rampantly against his rib cage.

"Please! Don't!" He shouted back desperately, clinging to door with the tips of his nails.

Elizabeta helped Ludwig shove Gilbert away from it and the German kicked it down, the door slamming open off its hinges.

Gilbert, now on the floor, went pale and he scooted back, too afraid to move.

In the room behind the door was a piano. By the looks of it, it hadn't been played in an eternity. The keys were dusted, the strings were out of tune... But what the two nations before Gilbert had noticed was...

Elizabeta fell to her knees, wailing in agony, hiding her face.

Ludwig was quick to turn around to face his older bruder and he stormed towards him, the expression on his face menacing.

"You sick bastard!" He screamed and he began to pound him with his fists.

Gilbert screamed out in pain, covering his face. Elizabeta grabbed Ludwig's arm, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ludwig! Stop!"

But he wouldn't. He kept on pounding harder and harder to the point in which bones were snapping. The Prussian winced, tears rolling down his cheeks from his tightly shut eyes.

"Please!" Elizabeta sobbed, digging her nails into the German nation's muscular arm, trying to tug it away from Gilbert's body. Ludwig swung one more punch to Gilbert's ribs, causing one to snap and puncture one of his lungs. Gilbert gasped, his eyes going wide as he felt himself begin to choke on his own blood.

Ludwig stared down at Gilbert hatefully.

"Out of all the things I had thought of you, bruder... a _killer _wasn't one of them."

Gilbert coughed up some of his own blood, his eyes trailing past the two nation's legs towards the now open door. He saw the corpse of Roderich seated on the bench of the piano, his fingers rested upon the keys motionlessly. His body was slumped up against it, and he was staring straight back into Gilbert's eyes.

Tears stung his eyes as he saw Roderich's lips curl up in a slight smile before Gilbert's blinking eyes began to slow and his eyelids began to feel heavy. The last thing Gilbert heard before his eyes closed was the agonized scream of Elizabeta and Ludwig both.

...And the piano that Roderich loved more than he loved him.

**This story was based off of the song "Klavier" by Rammstein. It had to be done. :/ Please review.**


End file.
